More than friends, less than lovers
by Todayisyourtomorrow
Summary: After knowing each other for years. Clara and Eli started to get physical, but what happens when they realize their true feelings for eachother?


_**DISCLAIMER;**_ I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI

CO-Written By; givemhelleli(tumblr)

Edited By; Yours truly

Enjoy! ^.^

_After knowing each other for years. Clara and Eli started to get physical, but what happens when they realize their true feelings for eachother?_

**…..**

Clara couldn't help it, she wanted more. She wanted to feel his touch again, bore into his eyes, lick and suck on some certain _places_, and moan out to the feel of him. Clara sent him a text and began getting ready, she was confident he'd make an appearance. She thought about changing, but quickly changed her mind. The hot pink laced bra and matching silk panties she currently had on would do. To make her self seem a bit more presentable, she placed a short pair of tight leopard print pajama cotton shorts, leaving herself topless, with the exception of her bra. Clara eyed herself in a full length mirror, putting her hair up in a curly, messy yet neat bun and smiled. Her parents weren't home, both busy in their own world and that was perfectly fine, it indicated she could make all the noises she wanted; if necessary. Clara wasn't all that sure about what was going to go on that night, but she had a pretty assured idea.

Eli was sitting in the den inside of his house, watching his The Basketball Diaries. He hardly heard the ringtone of his phone blaring from the other side of the couch over how loudly he had the TV turned up. He sat up on his knees and leaned over, grabbing it off the arm of the couch. He unlocked it, and the screen automatically informed him that he had a text from Clara. He tapped his thumb against it, and it opened up. A small smirk already had begun to tug at the corner of his lips as he read her message, and he quickly replied. **I'll see you **_**soon**_**.**

Eli stood up from the couch, shoving his phone into his pocket and quickly stopping the DVD. He turned the TV off and made his way out of the den and down the hall. His parents had occupied the TV in the living room, which is why he'd taken to the den in the first place. They seemed well into whatever they were watching, and Eli didn't want to interrupt, so he crept around the back of the couch and headed into the kitchen, making his way out of the back door. He walked around to the front of the house and over to his hearse. It didn't take long for him to make the drive over to Clara's house. He parked on the street and headed up to her doorstep, knocking a few times and taking a step back. He pushed both of his hands into his pockets, glancing around her front yard, and into her neighbor's yards. Each of their lawns were kept neat, something Eli was slightly puzzled by. His street didn't look anything like this.

Clara's lips formed into a smile, she walked out of her room and made her way downstairs. Taking a breath, Clara turned the door knob and leaned against the door hedge . "Hello, Elijah James Goldsworthy." She purred, rolling her tongue at the end letters his name possessed. Clara smirked, clearly checking him out from head to toe, obviously pleased. The lust full girl bit her lip and moved aside to let him in, she caught his scent when he passed her by and the way Elijah smelled was a huge turn on already. Clara closed and locked the front door, turning back to Eli and leaning against the back of the door. She took this time to observe him, licking and tugging onto her lower lip until he caught on.

Eli smirked at her as his full name fell from her lips in an almost poetic sense, his eyes running up and down her figure slowly before he stepped past her and headed inside. "Evening, Miss Edwin." He heard her close the door behind him, a sinister smirk playing on his lips as he felt her icy blue eyes all over his figure. Elijah turned back around on his heels. "Thank you, for your kind invitation." He untucked his hands from his pockets and crossed his arms over his chest, his chin tilting up slightly as he examined her once more, trying his hardest not to just take her right than and there. "You look… _comfortable_." Eli said, flickering his to how her small silver piercing hung from her pierced navel turning him on a bit more than should be intended.

Clara giggled and stepped forward, placing her right hand on his chest, looking up at him with wondrous eyes. "I'd be a lot more comfortable, _naked." _She winked at him and made her way to the kitchen._ "Want anything?" _Clara's words had held an obvious double meaning, she opened the fridge and bent over, scanning to see of there was anything to her actual interest. When she didn't find anything to her particular desire, Clara shut the fridge and lifted her self up to the counter. She gave Eli a 'come hither' motion and smiled playfully, watching as he slightly hesitated to follow her orders.

Eli watched through a lidded gaze as Clara bent down to look through the tedious fridge. He stayed in the doorway of the kitchen, licking at his bottom lip before pulling it between his teeth, it was crazy how without even touching him she already wanted more of her. When Clara shut the fridge and made her way to the counter, his eyes followed her watching as her body shifted. He paid close attention to the small details. Clara was thin yet curvy, tan but not orange nor too tan and her legs looked soft, not so long but average. She as well as her body, beautiful. Elijah found that his thoughts made it look as if he hesitated to move and a smile became apparent as she motioned for him. Eli crossed the kitchen, stopping in front of her. "As a matter of fact…" he drawled, looking her over once more, realizing he really could not take his eyes off of her "I would like _**something**_."

"Hm, and what would that be, Goldsworthy?" Clara smirked, leaning down and meeting his face. She bit her lip at the closeness of the two, but she hopped down and walked over to her staircase. "Come on.." Not even giving him time to answer her first question. "Find me if you can.." Clara giggled, she knew he has been undressing her with his eyes since the moment he arrived and she couldn't help but to feel mildly accomplished with herself. Running up the stairs and shutting the door to her room, Clara removed her shorts to the fastest of her ability and hid herself behind her bedroom door. Clara smiled and tugged on her lower lip, trying her hardest not to laugh or make any noises. She was always the one to get straight to the point, but tonight she wanted to have fun with Elijah.

Eli's eyes widened, he felt himself becoming slightly confused at how quickly she moved and how fast her intentions seemed to shift. One second Clara was sitting directly in front of him, she was his for the taking, and the next she was racing up the stairs. He turned and stared after her as she pushed past him, hearing first her footsteps and then a door slamming shut. Eli wet his lips and made his way to and up the staircase, glancing around the hallway until he spotted the only closed door. He walked up to it and turned the nob slowly, pushing it slightly open and poking his head in. When Eli didn't see her anywhere in front of him, he opened the door a little wider, making his way inside and closing the door behind him. Elijah turned around and spotted her their behind it, the smirk returning to his face, his head cocking to the side as he eyed her now even more barely-clad figure. "Found you." He could tell she was blushing, despite how dimly lit the room was.

Clara smiled, blushing as she stepped away from him yet again. Making her way to her neatly made bed, Clara sat on the edge and crossed her legs. "Congratulations, choose your prize." She smirked and cocked her head. Everything about him was a turn on, and Clara honestly didn't know how long she could keep this teasing game going on. Uncrossing her legs but keeping them close, she bit her lip and winked at Eli beckoning for him to come closer. Her eyes were now scanning his, a mere imitation of how his were observing her. Clara smiled faintly as he began to come closer, cautious of her moving again.

Eli raised his eyebrows at her, thinking of all the things he wanted to do. He gave her a glance smirking suggestively as he watched her move to sit down on the bed. He licked his lips and sauntered over to her, standing directly in front of her with his arms crossed. "My choice, hm?" he mused, looking her over he wanted to chuckle , but he managed to keep a straight face. _Oh she's going to fuckin' love this_. Eli thought biting his lip softly before speaking. "Stand up." He tilted his chin toward her before giving her that same come-hither gesture she gaze to him in the kitchen a few minutes before. A well put plan was already forming in his mind, and he was sure Clara was going to absolutely love it.

Clara stood, slightly confused, but mostly amazed. Just a minute ago, she was the one with authority, and now Eli took complete control. She loved it, part of the reason she invited him over, his dominant _unique_ ways of getting what he wanted. Clara stepped forward to his 'come hither' movement and stopped directly in front of him. "Whatever your choice is, you'll get…" Clara confirmed. licking her lips as she thought about what he could possibly want. Was it what she wanted? Possibly. possibly not. Clara never knew what to expect from Elijah, he was like a riddle wrapped in a mystery. She wasn't complaining.

Eli nodded slowly as he listened to her words, his eyes beginning to trail down her figure now that she stood before him. He licked his lips and took a few steps back before speaking, "Strip." Eli demanded bluntly, his eyes flickering back up to hers. "I don't want to see anything covered." he tilted his chin up toward her, egging her to comply. It gave him a strange satisfaction that he could call the shots and she'd obey. Power felt good, especially if he could do whatever he wanted with her.

Clara's eyes widened a bit from the candid request, but she smirked and turned him over to sit him down in her previous spot. Clara stepped forward and turned on her heels completely, now facing him, she started swaying her hips steadily while running her hands through the back of her neck and through her hair. Clara smirked as she commenced undoing her messy hair bun in an impressive swift movement. Her hands tugged on the loose curls before progressing down and back up her curves. Clara blew Eli a kiss as she bent forward,her hands making their way up her back and unclasping her bra. Snapping back up and smirking as the straps ran down her arms. She grabbed onto one of the straps in between her index finger and thumb, throwing it at Elijah. Clara than smoothed up her sides, stopping at her breasts and tweaking at the nipples, she licked her lips and began trailing her hands down to the waist band of her silky underwear. Clara made her way to Eli, turning around and moving her ass on his lap before she got up and kept looking forward; her back facing him. She slowly warped down, bringing down her silky hot pink panties as she did, Clara stepped out of them and finally turned facing him. "What do I do next, _master_?" She smirked at the name she gave him, knowing he'd get a kick out of it.

Eli watched her little show through a lidded gaze, automatically feeling his jeans tighten around his growing hard on uncomfortably. He imagined by the time she was finished and she'd turned around to face him that she was feeling pretty pleased with herself. But Eli, like Clara, was feeling playful tonight as well. But more than that, he felt _challenging_. He raised his chin up, staring at her through slightly lidded eyes and masking any smirk that threatened to grace his lips. "…Did I ask for a strip tease?" he questioned, raising his brows at her. He didn't wait for her to answer, he simply whispered, "No." Eli licked his lips, running his eyes over her face before speaking again, "I told you, to strip. I told you, I wanted you uncovered. Bare." the corner of his mouth turned up just slightly. "I could very well _**punish **_you, for not obeying command." His eyes bore straight into hers. "Be thankful, I'm feeling gracious." He gave her a little wink. "Lay down, and don't move unless it's asked of you… _**slave**_." Eli finished with a full-blown smirk, waiting for her to comply with his knew she wouldn't have expected this behavior from him and it thrilled him.

Clara cocked her head and thought, _what the fuck?_ She was going to say something against it, but the smirk on his face changed her mind completely and she decided to _obey_. "Yes, _**M****aster**_…" Clara whispered, slurring the name she gave him. Clara tugged on her lower lip quickly making her way to the neat, waiting bed and laying down flat, her arms at her sides and her legs parted slightly. Clara looked up at the ceiling, staying completely silent until Eli said differently. Not that she was afraid of him, but she wasn't used to this. The thing is, she wasn't complaining sudden jurisdiction intimidated her to no end, but in Clara's view of it, there was always room, for something new.

Eli smirked triumphantly, watching as Clara moved to lie down on the bed. He knelt down after her a moment later, crawling over her until he leaned against the wall beside the bed. He licked his lips as his eyes traveled over her body, drinking in every inch of her bare soft looking skin. Eli spread his legs out straight in front of him before he leaned over. He gripped Clara by her hips and pulled her toward him, slightly into his still-clothed lap. Her ass rested against his lap while her head laid flat against the mattress. He let her adjust herself, getting comfortable in the new position he had her in. His eyes traveled up to her face, shining with a slightly sinister glint. "I'd like to see… exactly how much you can take." Eli spoke lowly, his fingertips slowly started to graze along her bare stomach, tracing in imaginary patterns and shapes along her warm skin. His eyes never left her face, as he watched her through a half-lidded gaze she looked so dazed, her eyes looking a bit spellbound by his sudden choice of action, her eyes were open slightly but her teeth were tugging at her lower lip harshly.

Clara yelped when his hands grabbed her hips and placed her onto her new position impetuously. "I think I can last a pretty long time, Master." She retorted, his voice already making her wet and the feeling of anticipation coming over her. Clara wondered what he would do to her until she broke under his mercy, how he would make her beg sooner than she'd expect. Just the thought caused her to moan, rolling her hips forward. Clara's breath caught in her throat when her clit came in contact with the button of his jeans, surprised that he wasn't wearing a belt. Clara tugged on her lower lip anew, rolling her hips forward once more wanting him to start, but her eyes widened in the utmost fear when she realized she had gone ahead; Clara had broken the _rules._

Eli watched as Clara rolled her hips forward, listening to her moan as she found some kind of satisfaction in rubbing against the fly of his skinny jeans. The movements of his hand on her ceased and he simply looked down, licking his lips as he watched her hips move forward and giving her brief moment of pleasure. When the movements of her hips finally stopped, he moved his eyes back up to hers, smirking when he noticed they were wide with some brand of fear. "I thought I told you not to move." He mused, his voice a kind of dark sing-song-like tone. He suddenly gripped her thighs with both of his hands, moving her off of his lap before he sat up on his knees. He kept his grip on her thighs as he towered over her, his head cocked slightly to the side. He scratched his nails into her skin lightly as he began to lean down, arching his back and placing a single, soft kiss on her stomach. His eyes flickered up to her face as he spoke, "You know… I don't _want_ to punish you." He kissed her skin once more, "But it seems to me, that you're breaking the rules on purpose." His tongue jutted out and swiped across her skin as he moved lower, stopping just above her belly button and raising his head. "Do you **want** to be punished?" Eli questioned, raising an eyebrow at her.

Never in Clara's life has she ever been so tempted to rebel, to be _**punished**_. She had to calm her self down, tugging on her lower lip and shook her head, "No, please don't? I'll be good, I promise, Master." Clara assured in a low and soft voice, she shivered when his lips came in contact with her pierced navel. "Mm," She moaned in a breathy sigh. The more Clara waited for his next move, the wetter she became.

"Mm." Eli mumbled against her skin, his tongue jutting out and flicking against her piercing. "Are you certain?" He raised his head once more as he suddenly moved a hand between her legs, smoothing his palm up against her wet center. "Because punishment, my dear, can _surely_ be arranged." He pulled her legs open a little further with the hand that still rested on her thigh, as he rubbed the tips of his fingertips down her slit. Eli kept every touch slow, but deliberate, adding an intentional amount of pressure as he continued to softly rub at her lips, his gaze shifting between her eyes and his own hand moving below. He couldn't deny it, he wanted her. Eli wanted her naked body pressed against his while he plunged himself into her. Oh even the thought aroused him to no end, he could feel his jeans growing tighter and tighter around his bulge, but he couldn't do anything about it yet; he was her master, he also had to wait.

"Punish me if you must, Master." Clara said in a sharp breathy moan, she held onto her hair as her hips jerked up to the feel of his fingers at her slit. Again, knowing that she'd be _punished_ either way, Clara broke the rules, rolling her hips forward. She smirked and awaited what kind of retribution, her _master_ had in store for her. An ailing excitement filling her body, she really didn't want to fantasize about what she wanted him to do, or wonder how he was going to discipline her, that just wouldn't do it for her anymore. Clara wanted to experience it.

Eli licked his lips as he felt her jerk her hips up against his hand. He smiled crookedly, "Now how did I _know_ you were going to make that choice,hm?" He pondered in a slightly mocking way. Immediately, Eli moved his hand from between her legs and let go of his grip on her thigh, sitting back up on his knees and moving back from her slightly. He tilted his chin up, the look of challenge evident on his face once more as he spoke his next demand. "On your hands and knees, **slave.**" Eli watched as she readjusted her self to his desire, pure menacing satisfaction clouding his lustful mind.

Clara tugged on her lower lip as he demanded her to her hands and knees, of course she complied. She positioned herself on her hands and knees, sneaking looks back at him before looking back at her bed post and closing her eyes. "As you wish, _Master_." Clara whispered, her arms quivering from her anticipation and her mind filling with endless _lechery. _She wanted him, anyone could see that, but she couldn't bring her self to say it...she was cynical. Her mind completely settled on lust not emotion, she stopped her vexatious thinking and thought back to ardor, desire, _**lust.**_

Eli licked his lips as he watched her move into the position he demanded of her, admiring the way her back arched and her arms quivered. He slowly shifted behind her, curling his fingers over her hip with one hand. The other moved to her lower back and slowly smoothed up her skin. His breathing quickened as he felt the heat of her skin against his palm and radiating due to close proximity. When he reached the back of her neck, the rest of his journey was short. He grabbed onto her hair and pulled her head back slightly by her curly locks. His lips curved up into a sinister smirk and his fingers uncurled from her hip. Suddenly, he brought his hand back, then proceeded to give her a hard slap on the ass. A low menacing snicker escaped Eli's lips, he was playing with her just a bit, but he still couldn't stop admiring her. Clara was beautiful in his eyes, her body curved in all the right places, her eyes an astonishing tinge of blue, her lips plump, her short curls a shade of cinnamon and golden blonde. He wanted her, but he was pretty sure she only wanted sex; ironic..

Clara yelped from the surprise pull, it wasn't painful, but neither was it gentle. She licked her lips and winced from his slap. _Unf_ Clara moaned, wanting all of him at that very moment, but from what she's experienced so far that night, she knew what she wanted wouldn't come knew that Eli was savoring the thought of complete control, yes the foreplay was nice, no it was amazing but she was growing much too apprehensive, sexual frustration was beginning to bother her; how much longer could he make her wait. Clara's breathing was rapid and she hoped he'd take that as a sign.

Eli let out a dark chuckle as he listened to the moan and the breathing that escaped her lips, when his hand made contact he smirked at himself proudly before speaking. "Well, where's the fun in punishment if you enjoy it, you dirty girl?" He slowly began to lean over her, pressing his clothed hips against her from behind. Eli kept his grip on her hair, tugging her head back a bit more as he spoke against Clara's ear. "What else would you… _enjoy_?" He ran his tongue along the shell of her ear. "You seem to have some tolerance for pain." Eli was under her skin and he knew it, he was taking it to his full advantage. Although it was also torturing him, he wanted to fuck her just as bad as she wanted him to, maybe even more it all came down to him being the one in control; Eli couldn't give her the satisfaction, not yet at least.

Eli's second pull caused Clara to wince once more, her breathing uneasy from his words and her body anxious for more. "Let's find out…you are my master after all.." She whispered lowly but loud enough to be heard in between the two. Since Eli's fly was so close to Clara's center, she took this chance to rub herself against it. She closed her eyes, taking in full pleasure from the feel of it on her clit, soft muffled moans made their way out of her her tugged lip and Clara's head fell back from the sensation.

Eli felt her rub against the fly of his jeans once more, causing him to exhale sharply against her was making it very hard for him to keep control of himself, he groaned, bitting his lip as he did. Eli gently tugged at her hair again as he leaned completely over her, his chest pressing to her bare back. "You mean I'm allowed to leave bruises?" He slowly began to kiss below her ear, "Scratches?" Eli continued to trail toward her neck as he lowly spoke against her skin. "Make you _bleed_?" His last statement came out in a kind of dark sing-song tone, and he smirked, his eyes flickering up to her face.

Clara tugged on her lower lip and hesitated about approving, but decided to go with it. "What the fuck are you wait for, _Master?"_ She spat, looking back at him. She tugged onto the pillows below her and held them tightly preparing for the worst. Eli gave her a sick thrill, Clara honestly never knew what to expect from him and it turned her on beyond belief.

Eli smirked devilishly, his tongue jutting out and swiping across the skin of her neck before he sunk his teeth in, determined to draw blood since she fuckin' asked for it, or by her breathing and tone of voice, she practically _**begged**_ for it. His hips came down against her and pushed her off of her knees, flat against the mattress. He sucked harshly on the tender skin of her neck, his eyes drifting shut as his teeth dug deeper into the crook of her neck. Eli's hand hand continued to grip at her hair, twisting and tangling it around his fingers. He was so engulfed in her scent, sweet apples with a hint of something he could not make out the smell of, either way it suited her, his tongue licked at the bruising skin his teeth her piercing into.

Clara's eyes widened, her breath getting stuck in her throat as Eli's teeth dug deeper. "..Fuck.." She winced in pain, but surprisingly, she wanted more. Like this sick new pleasure was taking her over, "Mmm, dig deeper.." Clara paused, not even believing herself, did she honestly want _more?_Was it the lust speaking, was she that clouded over that she could tolerate such violent, lustful, and sinister actions? Indubitably.

Eli straddled her from behind, pinning her down against the mattress as he felt the metallic-like taste of blood begin to form on his tongue. His eyes flashed open slightly at her demands, and he immediately complied, sinking his teeth harder into her neck and sucking as though he'd transformed into some kind of_ creature of the night._ She was getting off on the pain, and that _alone_ was getting him off. His thumbnail dug into the back of her neck slightly as he kept a grip on her hair, his hips rolling forward against her ass in order to feel some sort of satisfaction despite being still bound by his tight jeans. Eli completely understood why she was breaking the rules and rolling her hips forward, because he himself was fighting to contain himself and this was possibly the best way how.

"Ahh.." Clara cried out dully, slightly frightened to the fact that his teeth had actually pierced through the skin on her neck. She closed her eyes, the rims of her eyes starting to reveal tears. Although her body knew she was in pain, again, it didn't stop her from begging for more. "Rip my neck off if you have to.." A sinister giggle came from her lips, at this point she was starting to scare herself. Clara knew _Eli was no vampire_, but she was living one of her fantasies, her mind was high on lust and she didn't want to come down. _Mmm, _she breathed, her arms starting to give up on her. Clara's eyes opened slowly and closed once more. This was all too new for her, but she fuckin' loved it. The feeling of his hips rolling forward, almost mimicking her own actions not to long ago caused her to moan slightly, Clara started to tug at her rather quivering lip.

Eli slowly pulled his teeth and lips from her neck, his tongue automatically beginning to lap up the bit of blood that pooled from the flesh wound. Her skin felt like it was on fire under his touch, and he continued to press his hips tightly against her as he pressed his lips to the wound. "I'm going to **fuck** you." He growled, his tone sounding slightly ominous. Eli quickly moved off of her, letting go of his grip on her hair and slipping back down between her legs, resting on his knees. He yanked his t-shirt over his head and dropped it onto the floor before he grabbed her by the waist pulling her up and flipping her onto her back. He leaned over her, staring down at her hungrily, his lips stained slightly with her blood. The battle with his mind and body now over as he knew that he was going to give in, Eli bit his lip as he thought about the things he was going to do to her.

Clara licked her lips as her eyes flickered up and down his body, the wound on her neck beginning to sting but she ignores it. "Mmm, are you? How hard are you going to **fuck** me, Master?" Clara dragged out the 'r', rolling her tongue and biting her lip. She put her legs together and pointed her toes. Her fingers touched her neck feeling the tear at the side, wincing she closed her eyes slowly and took a breathy sigh, opening her legs could tell Eli was giving up on his teasing, and this excited her, finally she could have him.

Eli watched as her legs parted down below, a smirk on his lips. "You won't be walking tomorrow, and that's a promise." He breathed against her lips. He quickly sat up once more to begin to work on his pants, quickly undoing the fly and tugging them down his hips. He kicked them aside, letting them fall onto her bedroom floor along with his shirt and her shorts. He wasted no time in letting his boxers join the rest of their discarded garments, leaning over her once more. He noticed she'd put a hand to the wound he created on her neck. He lowered his hips against hers, pressing, but not entering, and turned his head to the side to kiss at the opposite side. The kissed were slow, hot, lingering, and there was absolutely no teeth involved, but it also came off as a double meaning he'd hope she'd get...he wanted her. Another double meaning..

Clara latched her hands onto the hairs of the back of his neck and pulled him from her neck to look at him, her blue eyes boring into his greenish hazel ones'. "Make that a promise, Elijah." She said through gritted teeth, her eyes flickered to his tinted lips than back to his eyes. The room was getting hotter, her mind was going higher, and Clara was reaching her boiling point.

Eli shifted his hips around as he continued to plant wet, open-mouthed kisses on her neck, poising himself at her entrance before pushing inside of her. He moaned against her neck, vibrating against her skin as his hands slipped down, gripping her tightly by the hips. He slowly leaned up, rearing his hips back before slamming back into her, remembering from last time that she seemed to like this. He bit his lip and tilted his head back slightly as his hips began at a hard, but slow rhythm, his thumbs pressing firmly against her hipbones. By now his former thoughts of double want narrowed to the lust want, Eli pushed his emotions away from her and focussed on pleasure both Clara and himself.

Clara bit onto her lower lip roughly, her hips jolting to his ministrations._ Mmm_ she moaned, tilting her head to the side in pure pleasure, but of course;she wanted more."Faster, go faster." Clara demanded, looking back at him and licking her lips. She wrapped her legs around his waist and brought him in deeper, locking him there until he complied with her closed her eyes and her breathing increased, he felt so tight inside her but feeling was untouchable.

"Oooh." Eli moaned as she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him in deeper as she demanded he quickened his movements. His eyes drifted shut and he tilted his head a little farther back. His grip on her hips still rather gentle. at that point Eli was simply lost in all the pleasure. He'd tortured himself for quite some time with his spell of sadism, his game of slave and master, as he stayed fully clothed and bound by his usually tight skinny jeans. Finally, he opened his eyes once more, gazing down at her through a lust-filled lidded gaze. He smirked, and suddenly began to move at the fast pace she begged for, rolling his hips forward and making sure to get his cock deep inside her each time. His grip on her hips tightened, his nails digging harshly into her skin and the pads of his thumbs pushing against her hips, surely bound to leave a bruise. "Like that?" Eli questioned in a breathy voice, he bit his lip and closed his eyes for a split second. The pleasure he was feeling taking complete control.

"Mmm, just like that, Elijah James-" Clara couldn't even finish his full name, she had to tug on her lower lip, muffling a moan. Than she remembered, it wasn't necessary, they were the only ones in the house. With nothing holding her back, Clara let out small moans that began escalating into louder one's, but not too out of control. "You like pounding that dripping wet pussy, Master?" She breathed, not even looking up at him for the answer; herself beginning loose all sense in reality.

Eli stared down at her, his mouth dropped slightly open at her vague accusation ,but he knew it was true. He moaned as he continued to fuck her at the fiercely erratic pace she begged for. His tongue licked at the corner of his mouth at both her cut-off use of his full name and her venomous tone of voice. "I know you fucking _love_ it." Eli ground out. Abruptly, he slipped his hands under her back, pulling her up into a sitting position and pressing his chest to hers as he thrust into her harder, but his pace slowed. He raked one of his hands down her back, leaving her scratches that were sure to sting, as promised. After a moment he got tired of the lack of speed, so he once again grabbed her hips as he sat up on his knees. "Lean back on your hands." he demanded, flickering his eyes up to hers, Eli found himself momentarily lost..Clara's beauty apparent to him and it took his breath away.

Clara complied, leaning back on her hands and looking back at him for confirmation. "Oh I do, I fucking do." She confessed, licking her lower lip before biting onto it. Clara brought her right hand to her clit, rubbing her self as she waited from him to continue. When she couldn't handle holding herself up with one arm comfortably, Clara went back to leaning on both of her arms. Looking up at him, a sinister smirk jerking at the sides of her mouth. Eli made her feel so sexy, the way he looked at her in an admirable type way sent shivers down her spine, and excitement towards her body.

Eli pulled her up by her hips once she'd stopped rubbing herself and leaned back on both of her hands, holding her lower half up in mid-air as he plunged into her once more. "Fuu-_**uuck**_."He groaned, digging his nails into her thighs as he held her legs apart. Eli glanced down at her, licking his lips as she lay before him in a completely exposed position. His eyes into hers and he watched her face twist in pleasure as he took special care to hit deep inside of her with every thrust. He promised she wouldn't walk easily the next day, and he was determined to keep that promise. This kind of ache was the best there was, as far as he was concerned.

Clara breathed out sharp breaths, calling out yeahs' and moans while she tugged at her blue sheets. She could feel him going deep inside her, with each and every thrust and she moaned arching her back, withering under him out of immense pleasure. Clara's eyes closed, everything going blank, just the sound of his groaning and her moans mixed in by sharp heavy breathing. She could feel her body beginning to sweat, Clara extended her right arm and placed it on his chest; scratching down as he once did to her back, wanting it to sting and leave some marks.

Eli watched as her body began to glisten with a thin layer of sweat, he listened to the sound of her moans and groans becoming muffled by her heavy breathing. Eli licked his lips as he watched her writhe beneath him, her back arching upward before she'd fall back down against the mattress. He groaned as she dragged her fingernails scratched down his chest, and as a retaliation, he lowered a hand between her wide-spread legs, pressing his thumb against her clit and rubbing in quick circles as he continued to thrust into her. Long moans escaped his lips as she tightened around him. Clara was close and he knew it, fuck even he was close, but he wanted her to cum before him. Eli wanted to watch as her faces became more and more over taken by the pleasure he was giving her.

Clara's walls clenched and unclenched around him as he began to rub her clit briskly, not stopping his thrusts. "More!" She demanded in a harsh and needy tone, her nails going back up and clawing down his chest once again as a dull pain began to remind her of her wound at her neck, the scratches at her back and the hard thrusts at her center. Clara absolutely knew she would be in for one hell of a morning the next day but she didn't care. Honestly, she didn't want him to stop, she was so close and couldn't be able to take it if he stopped,

The movements of Eli's hips began to match that of his hand. He pushed all the way inside of her and rocked his hips in hard circles, continuing to grip one of her thighs while his other hand massaged her clit. He watched her face and saw the faint expression of pain mixed in with all the unbearable pleasure. A groan emitted from his throat as she clawed at his chest, most likely leaving angry marks against his skin. But he loved it. He lived for it. Finding things like bite wounds and scratch marks the next morning was like a game to him. And the ones who left the best ones, in his mind, anyway. Eli looked done at Clara, soft moans escaping him, loving how she felt, how she looked, how she called out in pleasure. Clara's very being aroused Elijah to no end.

After many scratches, like her neck sometime earlier, Eli began to draw small traces of blood. To her amusement, he didn't even grimace, but he surely did moan. Clara winced at the way he penetrated her so harshly, moaning out and grabbing at her sheets all over again with her left hand. She licked her lips, her eyes closing as he kept going, not wanting it to end. "..FUCK, oh my god! Don't stop…_**don't you dare, stop**_!" Clara moaned out, taking her hand away from his chest and bring it to her soft, curly hair.

Eli continued to grind his hips in circles, his teeth clenched together tightly as he stared down at her. He admired the way her hands suddenly stopped their attack on his chest and her arms flung out as she began to clutch desperately at the sheets. He reached up, grabbing her by her hair and tugging her head backwards against the sheet as the movements of his hips shifted suddenly, and he began to plunge into her faster and harder than ever before. "Scream." Eli demanded in a harsh voice as he felt the knot his stomach begin to uncoil. "You look _so_ pretty when you scream." He smirked, knowing she probably would be too inwrapped in pleasure to hear him.

Elijah's actions made Clara feel as if he was going to break her, rip her, something bad, but it felt oh so good all the same. It wasn't until now that she realized how high her pain tolerance was and just how sick she was for not wanting him to stop but wanting more and more. "Fuck! Yes, Just like that, Elijah!" Clara screamed out, both of her hands now gripping onto her sheets. She couldn't make out the last thing he said, but she smirked anyways, Clara bit onto her lower lip and looked at him with a half lidded gaze as she titled her head back a hoarse moan emitting her lips.

Eli let go of his grip on her hair and slipped his hand down to her chest, while the other kept a bruising hold on her hip. He gave her nipple a hard pinch as she writhed beneath him, the sound of her screams and his short, breathy groans filling the room. "Like that?" Eli demanded, though he was sure at that point she was completely incapable of speech, as he continued to pull out of her and slam back in. Normally Eli wasn't _this_ rough with her. Hell, he was being downright **violent.** But she didn't seem to mind, and he was completely set on keeping his promise.

"Just, like, that.." She managed to breath out, her body tightening up and her grip on the sheets becoming tighter. Moans and swears escaped Clara's lips as she went through a hard and long orgasm. Eli wasn't done just yet and her body relaxed completely under him, she bit her lip as he continued. Clara's once moans and screams, were now low wails and heavy breaths.

Eli continued to thrust into her as she reached her peak. He tossed his head back and groaned, his hips losing all rhythm and his movements becoming slightly sloppy as he reached his own. Eli's eyes slid shut, "_**Fuck**__!_" He breathed out before biting down on his bottom lip. His thrusts began to slow down, and finally they ceased. His fingers unclenched from around her hip, and his palm moved to cover her breast rather then pinching her nipple between his fingers. He slowly pulled out of her, then impulsively collapsed on top of her, his muscles relaxing involuntarily as his previous spell of momentum caught up with him. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and breathed heavily, hotly against her skin. He wanted to stay here, in her room, laying with her, sharing the same air. He loved her, but he was so cynical about it.

Clara could feel his hot breathing on hers, everything was just so dim in her mind, she didn't know how to react; _just breathe_. She brought her hand out and smoothed over the hair behind his neck. Clara's chest heaved as her body tried to regain it's strength, Eli surely took a lot of her. Elijah without a single doubt in her mind will be the cause of her immobility the next day, even for the rest of that night in fact. Clara tugged on her lower lip and thought of something to say, _"Fuck.." _She breathed, closing and opening her eyes.

Eli's eyes slowly opened and he chuckled lowly against her skin at her curse. He slid his hands up her sides as he slightly sat up, enough to look up at her. "Tell me something, _slave_." He licked his lips and smirked, the nickname now something that amused him. "Was this what you had in mind when you asked me over this evening?" Eli inquired, raising an eyebrow at her slightly. He took a moment to admire the look on her face. Pure, blissful exhaustion, and it was all because of him, he wished he could be the one to give her this immense amount of pleasure for as long as she'd let him. Eli just wished she'd give him a _fighting chance._

"Not. At. All." Clara said through sharp breaths, her eyes looked up at his and a smirk appeared on her face. "You're a man of your word, very admiring." She said after she finally caught her breath. Clara's eyes flickered down to his lips, licking her own. She looked back at his eyes, her lips now expressing a very satisfied smirk. For as long as Eli and her have known each other, there has been this certain _tension, _but it always seemed as if they were both too intimidated to act upon it.

Eli watched as her gaze flickered down to his lips for a brief moment. "Mm, that I am." He slowly leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, his eyes drifting shut once more. Eli's hands moved to her shoulders, slowly smoothing down her upper arms. He pulled back after a moment, lingering slightly as he did so. "Tell me you enjoyed it, at least, despite it not being what you anticipated." Eli knew that she had without her having to say a word, but that didn't stop him from wanting to hear her soft voice say was it that scared him, why couldn't he find the courage to ask her out on an actual date, the courage to ask Clara to be his? It was frustrating..with any other woman he could and with her it was like this wall stopped him,

"I loved it, Master. It was more than I ever hoped for, and I loved every fucking second of it." Clara confessed, tugging on the hair behind his neck. "Mm, Your touch is electrifying, and your performance is…just, I don't even have a word for it that isn't a huge understatement." She smiled up at him, truly satisfied by him, but groaned when her center finally decided to pulse in pain.

Eli smiled crookedly, about to respond to her ego-boosting compliments, but he stopped halfway. His eyebrows furrowed a bit at the groan that she emitted. It didn't sound like any noise he'd ever made come out of her before. "…Are you okay?" He asked, Eli was suddenly slightly worried that he was hurting her, so he moved off of her and laid beside her, keeping close. He crossed an arm over her stomach as he rested on his side. Although he placed himself beside her, he couldn't bear not touching her in a way so crossing his arm and laying it on her stomach was something he enjoyed doing knowing it wouldn't cause pain to her.

Clara smiled when he stayed close, it was adorable on his part. "Yeah, don't worry about it I'll be fine, just that my pussy hurts…" Her voice trailed off as she found it quite awkward to say. The room silent and giggles fell from her lips, "MY PUSSY HURTS!" Clara said in between laughs, "I don't even want to imagine this pain in the morning." Her eyes widened a bit, little chuckles leaving her lips before she placed her hands over his arm. Clara turned her head, facing his direction; her face getting redder and redder by the moment.

Both of Eli's eyebrows raised at first the words, then the giggles that escaped from her lips. His eyes widened a bit and he began to laugh as well, shaking his head a bit at how ridiculous the moment was. He didn't find it exactly awkward… alright, maybe a little. But to him it was humorous more than anything. He brought one of his hands up and placed it on her cheek as he leaned over her, laughing closer to her face as he watched her cheeks turn red. When his own laughter had finally died down, he licked his lips and smiled. "Sorry about that." Eli tried to be serious about it, but his apology just set him off again. He leaned his head against the mattress and hid his face slightly as he laughed.

Clara rolled her eyes playfully as Eli's trial of containing himself failed tremendously, she herself laughed as well. "You're forgiven, Master…" Clara said once her laugh died down, she looked around her room feeling incredibly awkward. She finally got the courage to look back at him, a small sigh escaping her lips. Clara began to trace small invisible patterns on Eli's arm as he himself began to calm down. Finally the room became peaceful, calm, content much more to her liking.

Eli slowly raised his head up once more to look at her, the laughter still visible in his face but no longer being verbalized. "Glad to know I'm forgiven, _slave_." He wet his lips as he glanced down at her fingers tracing pictures on his skin. He smiled, "Next time I'll be less… sadistic." Eli gave a small chuckle and paused for a moment before glancing back to her. "Assuming there _is_ a next time." He half-asked, his brow raising up just a bit. He loved making love to Clara, he may full around and say he's going to _**Fuck **_her. but truly...she means so much more to him than that.

Clara smiled at him, her face turning slightly serious. "How could I ever pass another Late night visit from you, Master?" A smirk appeared on her face as she placed herself on top of him, smiling as her eyes came in contact with his. Clara giggled and leaned down to bite his lower lip, winking as she tugged on it playfully. Eli did was her best friend, but he was also her lover in a sexual sense. She was stuck between emotions and lust, her mind was saying_** lust**_ but her heart was screaming_** go for it**_. Clara honestly didn't know what to trust.

Eli smirked and slipped his arms around her as she moved on top of him. He glanced down when she bit playfully at his lower lip. After a moment he leaned his head back against the mattress, pulling it from her hold. "I hoped you'd see it my way, Miss Edwin." He winked at her before smoothing a hand up her back, cupping the back of her head and bringing her down for a kiss. It was heart over mind for him, and he finally decided to break the barrier. Elijah wouldn't hold it in much longer, he was falling for Clara and to not have her by his side killed him. "I'm falling for you, Clara. I'm falling for you and I want you to be mine. I think about it night and day. Please don't act like you don't...I know you do, I can see it in your eyes..please, be mine."

Clara was shocked, he'd actually said it. The words that have been lingering in her mind for the longest time."I thought you'd never ask.." She finally said, leaning down and kissing him passionately. Finally, they weren't holding back, after all these years..._**finally**_.


End file.
